


Leave All the Hollowness Behind

by Baby_Kailan



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Author's First Fan Fic, Because Klaroline is a ship that will never sink, F/M, Fix-It, Haylijah, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Kailan/pseuds/Baby_Kailan
Summary: Basically a fix-it story. This is what I imagine happened if Caroline wakes up fast enough after getting her neck snapped by Elijah. Oh, and also Hayley is still a hybrid. Greta didn't managed to revoke(?) her hybridity before Klaus came sailing in with fury. Besides from continuing the greatness that is Klaroline, I just need to give Haylijah a more satisfactory ending. That beautiful man doesn't deserve all the shit the life throws at him.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Leave All the Hollowness Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt in writing a fan fic for any fandom. So, please be kind! I have no beta so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I welcome any sorts of suggestions, comments and criticism (just be kind with your words. I'm a fragile kailan). It's unfinished but not abandoned. I'll continue writing once I finished my thesis.
> 
> Well that's enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Do you regret the time we spent together?” 

Klaus’ voice echoed in the car, drowning the music Caroline has put on in order to curb the growing anxiousness and tension she can feel radiating from the man sitting besides her. She tries to hear the underlying message in that seemingly innocent question because Klaus is nothing but manipulative even when he had a thing for her. Now, she is not sure about how the Original Hybrid feels about her. It’s been fifteen years since that hot, unforgettable rendezvous in the woods. Surely he has stop seeing her as this woman who is “full of light”.

“Seriously?” Caroline replies to his question with her trademark word. Her face is scrunched into an expression of disbelief as she turns to glance at him.

“Do you?” Klaus is quicker in countering her, signaling at how seriously he takes the question. 

Hands gripping the steering wheel, Caroline opens her mouth and closes it repeatedly before scoffing and finally decides to entertain him and his intrusive question. Question that makes her thinks of sapphire gown and warm hand grabbing her upper arm as she strides across Klaus’ mansion smelling like bleach and washed out blood to continue her interrupted prom-planning.

“Okay, if it’ll take your mind off of wanting to murder an innocent teenage boy, then…no. I don’t regret our time together.”

She turns to look at his face when she speaks for a moment before looking at the road again but she doesn’t miss the arrogant smirk that she used to hate blooming on his face. Klaus is trying to fight the smile but he is losing the battle. Her heart lightens at the sight and she laughs a little before continuing. 

“Ugh, I just think when we met, I was…I was so young. And when I think about it, I was someone else back then.”

Caroline’s voice drops a bit when she speaks the last sentence. When they met, she was still in high school. Just a newbie vampire trying to deal with the relentless drama that comes with living as a supernatural being. Her insecurities and her need to control everything to cover her fear of playing shadow to the pillar of light that was Elena forever was increased hundredfold the moment Katherine suffocated her and she became a vampire. Throw in the incessant need to snack on her human friends into that nasty pot, she was a walking bundle of raw nerves on the verge of snapping anytime. Now in her thirties, she is more comfortable living in her vampire skin, embracing the more savage side of her with confidence, trusting herself not to fall into the deep end.

“And so were you.” 

Caroline continues, feeling the need to include Klaus in her story of personal growth. She has a feeling that Klaus doesn’t see himself improving in any way since she met him in France few weeks ago when she had given him the direly needed wake-up slap. Yes, he had butchered his way through the country in his twisted attempt to distract himself from the pain of losing his family and daughter, but still she had insisted that he is someone worth knowing and she meant every word. Her suspicion is confirmed when Klaus speaks again, his voice flat and sounds almost defeated.

“I don’t think I’ve changed that much.”

Oh no, not on her watch. Meek Klaus is never her favourite version of him whenever she fantasized meeting him again, conjuring different kind of situations of how Klaus will make his grand entrance because let’s be honest, he’s always has a flair for dramatics. Meek Klaus who sounds like a broken, ambition-less man has no role to play here especially with the darn Hollow inhabiting him like the alien in the movie Predator. Caroline will not let that old, creepy as fuck evil spirit breaks him.

“I do. The man back I met back then terrified me. I was intrigued…but I never felt safe. Or relaxed. Or myself, really”- she sighs at the memory before using a more cheerful in her voice- “and now look at us.”

“So, you don’t regret meeting me?” His voice is now laced with the familiar teasing note that has always been her kryptonite. Not that she will admit it. Their eyes meet for a second and she sees the fire is back in the blue orbs.

“No. But…I do think I represented something for you back then. Like something…innocent that reminded you of a part of yourself that you lost and wished that you could get back. If we’d never met until now, I wonder if you’d even notice me.”

She gives a tight smile because after all these times, Caroline still wonders what was it that Klaus saw in her teenage-self that he had let himself being played by the vampire Barbie who was too young to fully understand the dangerous game she was playing with the more dangerous opponent. Yes, she knew that Klaus is as evil as it can get back then. Anything and anyone besides from himself and his family means nothing, mere pebbles in his immortal life. But now that she is older and wiser, Caroline knows for sure that her younger self didn’t really comprehend the gravity of the situation whenever she agreed to play distraction. If Klaus had really wanted it, Mystic Falls could never stand a chance. Blood would run in rivers and no one, no one could have stopped him. To think that he passed the satisfaction of massacring her gang of friends who had cheated, defied, desiccated and at one low point, trapped him in Elena’s living room while his brother’s burned corpse laid on the kitchen’s floor and opted for sweet confession with a chaste kiss to her cheek and even saving Damon with his blood was beyond her comprehension. Maybe her hometown has a guardian angel after all.

“It would be impossible not to notice you, Caroline. Your essence would hover around me, harangue me… until I did.”

And what else can she do but giggle like a school girl at his declaration of fondness towards her and his unwavering certainty that she will remain the light he just can’t shut out regardless of circumstances? 

*****

Caroline’s smile disappears as she notices the cold sensation on her right cheek as if someone is throwing ice cubes repeatedly towards her. Groaning, she opens her eyes and blinks several time to get the blurry image to focus. As her senses start to come to life, she realizes that she is lying on the grass and it is raining freaking ice. Pulling herself up on her elbow while rubbing her sore neck, she sees her black car which she has drove frantically fast, ignoring the speed limits when she and Klaus have discovered that there is much more sinister situation going on other than a simple case of hormonal teenager making bad decision. Klaus! Hope! Caroline’s mind snaps into clarity as the two names pierce through her sluggishness. Pushing herself to stand, she staggers for a second before grabbing the white fence near her. From the throbbing pain she feels in her neck, she realizes that she just got her neck snapped and from the bizarre ice rain and the familiar voice she hears coming from the eerie house in front of her, she knows it was Elijah who has attacked her. 

Straining to hear the sounds coming from the house so that she can deduce the situation, Caroline picks up bits of heated arguments between Klaus and Elijah. Klaus accuses Elijah of abandoning his family, hurt apparent in his voice. Elijah remains unmoved, refusing to let Klaus attacks Greta. Hope and Roman’s voice are missing and so are Hayley and Greta’s but she counts six different heartbeats in the house so everyone must be in there. Knowing that she must only be out for no longer than five minutes thanks to Bonnie’s magical concoction she diligently drinks weekly that makes sure she recovers faster from a neck breaking, she decides that it’s better that she stay hidden so can she provides backup when the shit hits the fan. Caroline also needs to regain her strength because although the magical potion that tasted like the bitter gourd she once had the unfortunate chance in tasting when she was travelling in Malaysia helps her regain her consciousness remarkably fast, it doesn’t mean that she is at her full strength. At the moment, she will only be a liability and a distraction for Klaus and now that another Original is here, she knows he needs to be at the top of his game in order to save Hope and Hayley.

However, less than a minute after that, she hears Klaus’ savage growling and the shit finally hits the gigantic supernatural fan. Hiding behind a tree besides the house trying to peek inside from the dirty window, she bites back a scream when the glass suddenly shatters into thousand sharp pieces when Hayley and Greta’s bodies come flying through it before dropping on the hard ground. Shifting her body more carefully behind the tree, Caroline watches Greta and Hayley engage in combat, both throwing punches and kicks in high speed. Caroline looks into the crushed window and sees Klaus fending off Elijah’s burst of attacks. His eyes are glowing in yellow but she can see that he is holding back on his punches which is not great as Elijah seems hell-bent in killing his younger brother. She finally catches a glimpse of Hope and Roman as they lie on the floor unmoving but still breathing. 

Shifting her attention back to the fight nearest to her, she contemplates her next move. Should she helps Hayley puts down Greta or should she flashes inside and grab Hope and carry her to safety? For a moment, the second option seems more rational since Hayley is a hybrid and she is pretty sure that she can beat the less-than-a-century old vampire. Klaus will be able to fight better if Hope is out of the way. Preparing herself to flash through the window and grab Hope, she changes her mind when she sees Greta straddles Hayley, clawing the hybrid’s face with such power and vengeance that she looks absolutely deranged. Hayley tries to block the repeating blows as much as she can but she is clearly being overpowered by the cackling vampire sitting on top of her. Suddenly Caroline is reminded of the fact that Hayley has been missing for a week so she must have been starving. Even a hybrid will feel the impact of going bloodless for a week on their physical capabilities. She can’t win this fight.

Cursing at her own limited strength, Caroline tries to devise a plan where she can help Hayley stops Greta without engaging in a prolonged fight. Her lizard brain takes over however when Greta punches through Hayley’s left chest to squeeze her heart, pulling agonizing scream from Hayley’s mouth. Breaking the white fence into a pointed weapon, Caroline runs toward Greta hoping to catch her by surprise so that she can stake that bitch. Unfortunately, that said-bitch is a seasoned fighter and turns to catch the make-shift stake and hurls Caroline through the air towards the wall of the house. The action nevertheless saves Hayley from death by heart-ripping as Greta lets go of her heart in order to fend off the sudden attack by the blonde vampire. She takes the chance to shove Greta off her. Although she successfully does so, her bodies remain uncooperative, the wound in her chest remains open and the pain from the countless slashes and punches Greta has bestowed upon her face is starting to make her lose consciousness. Gritting her teeth, she stubbornly holds on to the slipping wakefulness knowing that she still has to save Hope. She can’t afford to die now.

“Stop making this harder for yourself and your daughter. Just give up. I promise death is a better option for your kind. The world doesn’t need abomination the hybrid is.”

Hayley scoffs at the hypocrisy of it all. Vampirism is an abomination of nature as well and yet Greta and her stupid group of vampire-Nazis seem to delude themselves by telling themselves that they are an integral part in keeping the nature balanced. She disagrees with Klaus’ horrible actions in so many occasions but the fact that he had massacred these bunch of nitwits brings much satisfaction to her. If she was there, she would probably done the same to them knowing that they hunted werewolves just because they were born as werewolves. As if turning every full month hasn’t suck enough, Greta’s purist husband had justified the genocide by claiming that he is doing it for the sake of maintaining the balance. Balance her ass. 

“Well, the ‘abomination’ didn’t kill a kid who was struggling and trying to fit in. It was you. Heck! You even used your own son to do your dirty deeds for you. And you have the audacity to call yourself a mother? A hero? Painting yourself as a saint? Fuck that! You’re the abomination!”

Greta’s face is flushed with anger at Hayley’s accusation. Walking closer to the incapacitated hybrid lying on the ground, her sights are once again filled with madness, the black veins run and throb under her eyes. Refusing to beg for her life, Hayley stares at the crazy bitch unflinchingly even when Greta’s bloodied claw reaches towards her still opened chest cavity. A mere centimeter from executing her prized vengeance, Caroline tackles Greta and they tumble away from Hayley in heaps of rotating bodies. Finally stopping with Greta sitting on top of Caroline, the pissed-off vampire starts to claw and attack Caroline just like she did with Hayley. Blocking the relentless attacks, Caroline keeps herself from panicking and waits for the right timing. When Greta’s left hand comes down again to punch her, she catches it with both hands and twists her legs up to catch Greta’s arm between her thighs. With Greta’s left hand trapped between Caroline’s legs, the blonde pushes her to the ground in an arm lock. Knowing she doesn’t have much time and strength to hold on to the thrashing vampire, Caroline uses all of her remaining strength not to break Greta’s left arm, but to wrench her ball of fist, spraying blood on her face as the skin, bones and tendons give away to Caroline’s merciless hands. Kicking the screaming vampire away from her hastily, she watches the scene with cold contempt as Greta is burned by the sunlight, her daylight ring on her severed left fist Caroline is still holding reflects the flame that consumes her wretched flesh, leaving nothing but a scorched corpse. 

“That’s for Henry you bitch.”

The awkward werewolf has been personally recruited by Caroline and she still remembers the time she drove to his pack living in the bayou near New Orleans to convince him to join the school, promising his guardian that Henry will be better once he socializes with other supernatural kids in the school. When she heard the news of what happened to the poor kid, the guilt threatened to consume her. Caroline promised Henry that life will get better but she was not there for him when he was bullied as she was too busy travelling across the globe in search of her daughters’ cure for the merging ceremony. She cannot help but think that maybe if she is around more, Henry will not feel the need to prove himself by asking Hope to turn him into a hybrid. Maybe if she is there, she could have stop Hope from committing the one mistake that will be the catalyst of all these life-costing accidents. 

Dropping the bloody fist on the ground, Caroline speeds toward Hayley who is now able to stand up, the gaping wound on her chest almost fully healed. 

“Caroline. What are you doing here?”

“No time to chat. We gotta save Hope. Klaus is fighting Elijah but he’s holding back. We need to get her out of there so that Klaus can fight his amnesiac brother with full strength. Roman too. That kid just has the bad luck of having a psychotic vampire-bitch as a mother.”

“Okay. You got a plan? Because it’s pretty obvious that both of us are not in fighting condition. Elijah is going to kill us the moment he has the chance.”

Hayley has a point because at the moment, both of them are breathing hard and still bleeding from the million cuts all over their faces and bodies. They need fresh blood to fully recover but they are in the middle of nowhere and Caroline cursed herself for forgetting to pack some blood before leaving New Orleans with Klaus. To be fair, she didn’t expect to have her neck rudely snapped by the Original who was supposed to be in a small town in France. 

“Right. Our main goal is to sneak those two out without Elijah noticing. We’ll wait for the fight to move away from the room they are in and once it does, we’ll enter from here”-Caroline points at the window pane with the broken glass- “and then grab them. You think you have enough strength to carry Hope to the car?”

“I have enough,” her voice although croaky and shaky, has the steel determination of a mother underlying it.

Caroline nods, “Okay then. Once we get them in the car, we’ll drive them out of dodge ASAP.”

“Shouldn’t we help Klaus or something? I have a feeling he’s holding back not only because Hope is there but also because it’s Elijah.”

Exchanging meaningful look with Hayley, Caroline lets out a resigned sigh. 

“I know but as you said, we’re practically running on empty here. I’m surprised that you’re still standing. How long has it been since you last feed? A week? If we intervene, we’re just gonna end up being leverages Elijah can use against Klaus.” 

Caroline watches Hayley’s brows knit together while she weighs the options. When the sound of another window splintering into a thousand pieces break through the silence, Hayley gives a firm nod at the waiting vampire in front of her and together they stalk to the window where they plan to get in. Peeking carefully into the house, they see Klaus and Elijah are still immersed in fighting, both of them moving so fast that they have hard time following their moves. Gnawing on her bottom lip, Caroline waits for the moment when both Originals are out of sight. The golden opportunity finally arrives when the snarling Klaus throws Elijah with enough force that his brother goes through a wall to land on the other side of the house. When Klaus speeds to follow his brother-turned-nemesis, Caroline and Hayley flash into the room where Hope and Roman are still lying unconscious, blissfully unaware of the catastrophe around them. 

Grabbing Roman, Caroline takes no time to climb out of the window pane and runs as fast as she can to her waiting car. Hayley, hot on her heels is out just in time before another hole in house’s wall is made by Klaus’ flying body. When he breaks his landing in the room where Hope was, he turns around to see both his daughter and Greta’s boy are missing. Panicking at his daughter’s sudden disappearance, Klaus is relived when he sees Caroline and Hayley putting the kids into the car from the broken window. Unfortunately, the second he lets his guard down, Elijah takes advantage of the small window and stabs Klaus’ back with the broken leg of a wooden chair. Screaming bloody murder, Klaus swivels around and punch Elijah right on the jaw, the sound of the bone breaking loud in the empty room. Elijah staggers for a few steps before pulling his jaw back to place. Klaus barely has the stake sticking behind him removed before Elijah attacks him with another stake, penetrating his left pectoral, stopping just right before his heart. Grabbing Elijah’s wrist, Klaus struggles to push his brother away from him while trying to cease the stake from reaching his heart. It’s not a white oak stake but he can’t afford to succumb to a temporary death now. He needs to provide Caroline and Hayley enough time to get away from here lest Elijah will catch them and everything will be for nothing. Elijah finally noticing Antoinette’s brother is missing shoves the stake harder into the man who has been the bane of his existence and still dares to call himself his brother. Broken scream tears out of Klaus’ bleeding mouth as he feels the tip of the wood pierces the top layer of his heart.

*****

Caroline starts the engine hastily and spares a glance to the backseat to make sure Hope and Roman are well and ready before they can finally say goodbye to Dracula’s lair the white house resembles. Hayley is about to sit in the passenger’s seat besides Caroline when the sound of Klaus’ scream startles both women. Tuning into the sound in the house, they can hear the sound of Klaus and Elijah’s laboured breathing before another of Klaus’ howl filled with pain pierces the surroundings again accompanied with the sound of torn flesh. Caroline’s instinct is to run inside and kick Elijah’s ass but she knows she will get her ass handed instead.

“I have to help him.” Hayley’s voice pulls her back from her blood-stained reverie.

“What? No. We talked about this. We are nothing but distraction to Klaus and we need to bring the ki-”

“That’s before Klaus is staked by Elijah. I can hear them. Elijah is close to killing Klaus. I’ll buy you some time. Drive, Caroline!”

Before Caroline can argue, Hayley is already going inside the house from the front door. Biting her lip and going against the voice inside her that demands her to go and help the man that promised to be her last love, she stomps her feet on the gas pedal and speeds away from the place while praying that Hayley will not die and leave Hope motherless.

****  
Hayley kicks the front door and rushes to the room where she knows Elijah and Klaus are locked in life and temporary death battle. As she approaches Elijah’s back, she lets her fangs drop and bite his neck hard. Shocked by the surprise attack, Elijah twists himself out of Hayley’s hands and burning fangs before she can snaps his neck and in the process, lets go of the stake he has been trying to stab Klaus’ heart with. His brother takes the chance to pull out the piece of wood and allow a fresh layer of muscle and skin to cover the bleeding hole.

Elijah backs to the far corner to regain composure after the sneak attack and faces the two persons who claim they are someone whom he loves. At least that was what Klaus said when he tried to convince him to come back home. Thinking of New Orleans as home leaves strange taste on his tongue. His home is Manosque, France or wherever Antoinette is. His hatred towards the monster who calls himself his brother rises again in fury when he is reminded by Klaus’ incessant pestering that intrudes on his new found peace with Antoinette. His fangs drop instantly and the savageness inside him surges to front together with his vampire face.

“Elijah…Please. Stop this.”

The plea from a voice that seems so alien and yet touches an unknown part in himself that he is not sure he wishes to discover slices through his fury. Turning towards the brunette standing besides Klaus, the sense of betrayal he has felt when he saw her in house and siding with Klaus before the fight began once again bubbles to the surface.

“Andrea. You lied to me.”

“I didn’t mean to Elijah. When I met you in France, I was just…I just want to know how you’re doing. I don’t even plan to talk to you or anything but when you spoke to me, I just can’t help it. I miss you.”

Hayley takes a small step to the front, hands raised in small surrender. She knows that when she visited him in France, the connection they felt is real and remained intact. She has to believe that deep inside, Elijah still remembers the passionate love they had and foolishly had let go. 

“Stop there! How I can trust you and anyone for that matter when all I heard about the Mikaelsons are tales of blood and horror? Especially about the Original Hybrid.” Elijah’s shifts his gaze from Hayley to stare into Klaus’ golden eyes.

Klaus sighed heavily, impatience tinting his voice. “Then for the nth time brother, let us retrieve your stolen memories so you can go back to your suit-loving, noble self. You’ll have your real family back. Not that purist, deranged family who infects you with their stupid delusion of how a vampire should live.”

“And for the nth time hybrid, I don’t need my old memories that come with thousand years worth of pain, betrayal and family drama. Did you think I haven’t heard about your sick hobby of daggering your siblings? Rebekah and Kol right? Tell me, where are they now? Daggered and desiccated in their own personal custom-made coffins? Is mine still waiting for me at home?”

Klaus grimaces as the pain and distress he has caused his siblings come in full circle to bite him in his ass at the most inopportune time. Lately, the karma in charge of him has ended her long vacation and starts to demand for the payments he owed her like a goddamn loan shark. 

“What? Wolf got your tongue?” Elijah taunts Klaus as the hybrid remains silent.

“Don’t push me brother. You may think you can beat me but they don’t call me Klaus the Mad for my sparkling personality. I’ve been generous enough trying not to hurt you but if you don’t stand aside…there will be no more mercy. Even for you.”

Klaus takes a threatening step towards his stubborn brother, fully intend to force him to come back with him to New Orleans where Marcel and the barely tolerable witch, Vincent can remedy their stupid mistake. Because that is what this business of memory wiping is. Stupid and silly, not to mention poorly planned. Elijah prepares for the incoming missile that is Klaus. Something tells him that he has pushed one too many button and now, whatever holding the despicable man in front of him back is gone, disappeared only to be replaced by monstrous, merciless strength.

“Klaus, stop! You’re not making this easier. Everyone, just calm down!”

Hayley positions herself in the middle of the two snarling men, hell-bent in trying to kill their opponent. Both hands raised, she puts her palm on Klaus’ chest trying to stop him from moving any further while keeping a wary eye on Elijah.

“Time to play nice is long passed Hayley. Your ex-boyfriend is not going to stand down voluntarily. I’m not going to let Hope gets hurt by her amnesiac uncle who swore to protect her! Step aside and let me do what I should have done a long time ago!” He grabs Hayley’s wrist and tries to push her behind him but the woman remains steadfast on her feet. 

“Just let me try Klaus. One last time. If it still doesn’t work, he’s all yours. Please,” she begs Klaus for another chance to settle this without fighting. 

Enough bloodshed has spilled today and she is determined to stop the trend. A part of her agrees with Klaus and his no-bullshit plan to drag Elijah, willing or not to New Orleans so she can welcome the old Elijah back. This new Elijah has been a loose cannon and they can’t afford the Hollow becoming more powerful when the separated pieces come together again like the present time. The ice rain continues falling outside and it’s a grim reminder of how dangerous it is to have one of the cursed piece guardian not knowing what darkness he is guarding.

But another part of her, not the alpha of the pack or even the mother of a miracle child but the lost and terrified woman who was just trying to survive the supernatural politic in NOLA still remembers the man who has supported her, fight for her even if it meant going against Klaus, his brother who he has swore to stand by forever. The man who has loved her even when she married Jackson or even when she broke him after deciding that she couldn’t handle the monster beneath the five thousand dollars suit.

That woman doesn’t want to see Elijah suffers anymore because by God, if anyone’s deserve a fucking vacation, it’s him.

Not waiting for Klaus’ reply or permission, she strides confidently towards the still on guard Elijah, leaving a few steps between them. 

“Hayley, don’t. He’s not your Elijah. Not anymore.” Klaus tries to push her again to his back so he can guard her but Hayley musters her strength to pry Klaus’ fingers gripping her shoulder and move even closer towards Elijah.

“You better listen to the hybrid Andrea…Hayley…or whatever your name is. Step aside. My fight is not with you but if you interfere more than you already did, I have no qualms in killing you. I’m not going back with you guys to New Orleans and resume my role as the pathetic brother who has no other purpose in life but to clean up his brother’s mess. Nothing you say can change my mind.” 

As he speaks, he fights to keep his voice stern and commanding because seeing that green-hazel eyes melts his resolve more than he thinks is possible. He wishes she will just stand aside and lets him get at the man hovering behind her. From the sound of her laboured breathe, Elijah knows that even standing up must be hard for her. He may be a creature of the night but even the thought of hurting a woman clearly in pain still sits uneasy in him. Even one with toxic venom that by now has spread throughout his body, blurring his vision.

“I’m not forcing you to remember Elijah. But I’m begging you, listen to our explanation first. There is a power beyond our full understanding that wish to bring destruction to our family. To my daughter. To the world. And you’re one of the four doors that are stopping this evil from achieving whatever evil-bucket list she has been planning for the last bajillion years.”

A scoff escapes Elijah’s mouth at the preposterous tale Hayley is spinning. “Really? Evil spirit? That’s your best shot? What’s next? You’re going to tell me I’m the chosen one and I have to destroy a ring in Mount Doom?”

“I have enough of this! You had your chance Hayley. Now it’s time to do it my way.”

Unflinching at Elijah’s blatant disregard of the truth and Klaus’ demand, Hayley replies, “Look outside Elijah.”

“What?” 

“Look. Outside.”

For a moment, he remains staring at the woman, not trusting her or Klaus not to attack when he averts his sight from them. However, the sound of the rain hitting the roof seems to be unnaturally loud in the silence. Shifting his gaze to peek at the window near him, he sees the ground is almost fully covered by ice pellets that continues to fall from the oppressive, dark sky. When he was thrown by Klaus to the lawn during their fight, he has no time to take in their surrounding, not with the hybrid giving him no time to rest.

“It’s raining ice. So?” Elijah tries to make his voice sounds indifferent as to not betray his shaken nerves after seeing the bizarre phenomenon happening outside the broken house.

Hayley rolls her eyes at Elijah’s stubbornness to remain unperturbed. 

“I know New Orleans is familiar with crazy-ass weather but I know you can feel that this is not natural. Don’t deny it Elijah. You must feel the magic that caused the ice rain is connected to something in you. Something terrifying that you don’t understand. That’s her. The Hollow. Or at least a part of her. Klaus has a part in him too.”

Elijah’s sight starts to blur bad enough that he has to blink multiple times to make sure that there are only one Hayley and Klaus standing in front of him. 

“The Hollow?” He asks Hayley, the name gives him chill as if the mere mention of the spirit is enough to make it real and therefore threatening.

“Yes Elijah. The Hollow. It’s a long and complicated story but to put it simply, The Hollow wanted to live again and she was about to use Hope to gain that. We stopped her by putting a part of her in Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and you. But by doing so, the pieces can never be close to each other or she’ll gain power. That’s why you erased your memories of your family. Because you’re afraid that you can’t keep away from your siblings and ends up putting Hope in danger. You did it for love.”

Elijah’s head starts spinning courtesy of the hybrid’s venom coursing through his blood veins. He tries to stop himself from swaying, from showing any sign of weakness in front of the two hybrids but it is as hard as trying to stand still in the middle of an earthquake. To mask his weakening state, he leans against the wall, trying to make him look uncaring and casual, not fighting to keep his heart beat slow and his eyes focused. 

“And how do you suppose to prove this? For all I know, this…this feeling, connection you said I feel with the ice rain could very well be the making of your family. Surely you have a witch or two on your speed dial. A powerful, well-learned witch can pretty much do anything.”

Even when he says that, Elijah knows he is denying the side of him who wishes to believe Hayley, to believe the bastard that has been taunting him since in France. But without his past memories, though it does gives him peace not remembering his dark deeds that he is sure is as big as a mountain, paranoia is a constant companion. As much as he wants to give in and succumb to the nagging need that wants Hayley's skin on his, Antoinette's elegant face in his failing mind brings pain to his beating heart; the hurt enough to remind him of his plan and goal. Biting his bottom lip, he lets his body slides down slowly from the peeling wall he has been leaning on. 

"Hayley..." His voice is weak and pleading. 

The brunette hybrid reaches out to stop his descend towards the dirty floor. Her touch comforting on his too tight of skin.

"Elijah...I got y-" 

Hayley's voice ends abruptly as Elijah throws a long splinter of wood towards Klaus' heart with his left hand, successfully embedding it into the organ and breaks Hayley's neck with his right. Klaus' rapidly desiccating body falls hard to floor as his raging eyes stares into his brother's. Elijah watches the hybrid's lips twitches and gape opens in an attempt to speak but the minute movement quickly stops as the sickly gray grows to cover his face as well. Holding Hayley in his arms, Elijah contemplates his feelings and choices. Brows scrunching together, he exhales in resignation and flashes towards his own car parked further down the road leaving Klaus alone in the dilapidated house to wake up in rage knowing that he has lost his daughter's mother to his unstable brother.


End file.
